The Truth is my Freedom
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Issei actually found out the truth to why Rias saved him. In fact, it was Raynare who told him. So now, he aspires to create a world of peace. And he'll continue to grow stronger until he's able to protect everyone he cares about and make sure no one ever feels alone again. That is who Issei Hyoudou shall now become. (Less perverted Issei) (Smart Issei)
1. The Truth Revealed

**This is a new one and one I've wanted to do for quite some time. No spoilers so enjoy.**

"N-No! This can't be!"

Raynare unleashed her black wings as she tried to flee from the, now unwinnable, battle.

Issei noticed this and could feel his blood boiling. He couldn't believe that she was now trying to run. After she figured out she was at a disadvantage, that she'd have to the chance to escape. That infuriated the brunette to no end.

 _ ***Pmph***_

The newly-made devil leapt after the fallen angel just before she got to high, and grabbed her arm. Raynare was shocked to see the sudden speed in the man she deemed weak.

Issei's grip tightened, easily holding the small arm of his former girlfriend. It was so petite, the boy thought it might snap if he squeezed any tighter. But, he didn't care and yanked her back towards him with great power.

"I won't let you get away, bitch!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You're nothing! I'm superior-" She replied in defiance.

"Fuck you!" Issei cut her off.

"Damn you! Low-class devil!" Raynare yelled back.

"Take this!"

The red guantlet released all of its energy into the final blow. The brunette put the remainder of the strength he gathered into his fist and aimed for the last attack.

With incredible accuracy, he landed a solid blow to the right cheek of the fallen angel.

The sound of the attack echoed. His fist dug into her face, and he continued to push forward, making sure he put his all into it.

Raynare went flying backwards with energy behind the attack. Unable to respond, or even scream, she could only feel as she was beaten by a devil who was a human only a week ago.

 _ ***GOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN***_

The ravenette was sent crashing into the wall, making a very loud noise as she flattened against it. For a second, her eyes were wide in pain but the wall soon broke behind her and the rubble crumbled on top.

Dust began to spread everywhere, filling the room partially due to it's old age. But, luckily, it cleared quickly revealing the damage.

The hole had continued outside of the building where Raynare now laid upon the ground. She was unconscious and had no more energy to contest the pawn. It wasn't possible to tell if she died but she wouldn't be moving for quite some time.

"I...finally got you back..." Issei muttered, having little energy left.

He smiled in satisfaction, finally getting his vengeance. Never had he felt so relieved after punching someone. It felt great.

But soon, tears began to fall from his eyes. He turned back to one of the pews that still stood. There, a blonde girl laid, unmoving and with her skin losing it's color rapidly. She was dying, if not dead.

"...Asia..."

She wouldn't be able to smile ever again.

...

Issei tried to move towards her but he lacked the strength to do so.

Trying to take one step, his legs gave out on him and he began to fall forward.

 _ ***Shift***_

The ground never came and the brunette felt the support of another body. Confused, he opened his eyes to see the Prince of Kuoh, Kiba.

"Good work. You were able to beat the fallen angel," he said with a supportive smile.

The blonde had Issei's arm wrapped around his shoulder. He had a few scratches and his clothes were ripped but, other than that, looked relatively fine.

"Yo Casanova, you're late," Issei joked, still feeling exhausted from his battle.

"Haha, sorry I couldn't help, Buchou told me not to interfere," the knight apologized.

This made the brunette look at the blonde in confusion. Rias told him not to interfere? Why?

"That's right. I believed that you'd be able to beat the fallen angel. And I was right," a voice spoke up from behind the duo.

When they turned around to the direction of the voice, Rias was walking towards them, smiling while combing a hand through her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?" Issei asked, surprised to see his master.

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a church, so I was nervous," she replied, looking as calm and cool as usual.

The next to show up was Koneko. She walked past Issei, who was too fixated on Rias to notice. He knew the princess was disappointed in him, seeing as he disobeyed her orders. But, she sighed before smiling softly at him.

"You did win and left me with little to worry about," she said.

"Hahaha, I won somehow," the boy responded.

"Excellent. Just what I expected from my servant," she replied, tapping his nose with a proud grin

"Ara ara, the church is in such a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" A new voice spoke up.

The group turned to see Akeno walking up. She was dressed in a Miko outfit, one that caught Issei's eye. More so her breasts that hugged the attire quite nicely. But he soon noticed the mood and turned to his king.

"...Is something wrong?" He asked her timidly.

"Churches belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by the fallen angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the church, there will be times when we are then targeted by assassins. For revenge and/or payback," the heiress explained with an upset tone. She didn't like how Heaven liked to play their conniving games. Despite being a religion that's suppose to forgive.

Issei, however, was shocked at the revelation.

"S-Seriously!?"

"Don't worry. It won't happen this time," Rias quickly assured.

"Why is that?" The brunette asked, still cautious.

"This church is abandoned. This allowed the group of fallen angels to come here to use it for their own greed. So, we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. It was just a small fight between devils and fallen angels."

Issei could see the logic. It eased him and he relaxed a little easier.

"Buchou, I've brought it," Koneko's emotionless voice called out.

The group turned to see her dragging something from the hole in the wall. It was easy to tell because only one thing went through it. That and the fact that black feathers littered behind the things corpse.

Koneko had went to drag the unconscious Raynare back to face her punishment. Issei didn't mind it.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno?"

"Hai."

The queen lifted her hand up where a magic circle appeared above the fallen angel. Water then appeared in the air, it's only target being the scantily clad woman below it.

 _ ***Splash***_

The ravenette responded immediately, coughing and hacking from the sudden wake up call.

She opened her eyes and shot to a sitting position. Rias looked down on her, a sort of superior gleam in her eyes. Issei barely noticed it but pushed the observation aside.

"How are you doing, fallen angel Raynare?" The redhead asked.

"...The daughter of the Gremory clan..." Raynare muttered, realizing where she was and who was around her.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you, but not for long." Her blue-green eyes flashed red for a second, another thing Issei noticed but didn't comment on.

Raynare, in response, sneered at the princess.

"You think you've won, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups and there are other fallen angels with me. If I get in danger, they will-"

"They won't come to help," Rias answered, her smirk widening. "I've already eliminated all three of the fallen angels with you. What were their names again? Ah, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt, correct?"

"Lies! They'd never fall at the hands of a putrid devil like you!" Raynare spat.

Rias didn't waiver and took out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are fallen angel as well, right?" She asked, watching as they fluttered in front of Raynare.

The fallen angel stared at them in complete shock. There was no way. Her allies, her loyal friends, killed by these devils. That shouldn't be possible.

"Fallen angel Raynare, this boy, Issei Hyoudou's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost," the heiress suddenly said, breaking her train of thought.

Raynare returned the response with a puzzled expression.

" **Boosted Gear** , a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet displays such a title. Even you have heard of that name before, I'm sure."

Raynare's eyes widened in shock. The rare Boosted Gear!? In the hands of a perverted idiot!?

" **B-Boosted Gear**...! One of the Longinus!? Even though it's for a temporary time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God, Himself. Are you telling me that sought after power is possessed in the hands of that blunder!?" Raynare shouted, turning to Issei.

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the **Boosted Gear** can double the power of the possessor every ten second. Even if his power starts from one, it doubles his power every ten seconds, and it can reach the power of the Cadre-class fallen angels and High-class devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God," Rias explained, confirming the ravenette's accusations. Issei was shocked at this and looked down at the guantlet.

He truly had the power to kill God?

"Now then, I'll finish my last work," Rias spoke, breaking Issei from his thought.

He saw his master's eyes become sharp and ruthless as she stared down the angel.

She moved closer and Raynare quickly grew scared of her.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san," she said with an ice cold tone. It was filled with a desire for the ravenette's blood.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear you stole as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama," Raynare shouted, clutching the rings close to her chest.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I won't allow you to live such a way," the heiress replied with a steel tone.

Rias slowly rose her hand towards Raynare. A black and red sphere of destruction magic appeared in it. One that would kill the angel in one blow.

"Me, here!" A shout came. Everyone turned to the broken wall to see a familiar, unwelcomed face.

It was Freed Sellzen.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" He asked looking as crazed as ever.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare shouted in desperation. It was easy to see she had her back to the wall.

Freed responded with a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm, I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me," he replied, looking as relaxed as ever. He didn't seem to care.

"D-Don't fool around and save me!" Raynare shouted back. She was very angry. It also seems like she's in a rush.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious. I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off," he replied sporadically.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are brash. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. A fallen angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. I'm such a naughty boy!" He truly was a crazed man.

After saying that, Freed turned elsewhere, having lost interest in the angel. Raynare looked miserable with that.

Issei would've thought on it but Freed looked at him with big smile.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun," he gleefully called. "You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you by the second, hehehe. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my top five devils to kill, so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Freed then winked before unleashing a torrent of killing intent. It easily made Issei shiver, feeling the power of the priest overwhelm him.

It was easily described as an advanced notice for killing the pawn.

"See ya everyone! Bye-bye! Don't forget to zip up your flies!" And then, he was gone with a final wave.

With him gone, for now, the devils easily focused back on the original task.

"Now, Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. It is shameful for you, isn't it." Rias had no sympathy for her.

Raynare started to shiver at that. Issei saw this and truly felt bad for her. He still couldn't let go of the good memories he had with her. She was his first girlfriend after all. And it left him with a bad taste in his mouth seeing as she was about to die. No friends, no allies, she was left with nothing.

Raynare suddenly shot to him, as if sensing his wavering emotions. She looked at the boy with the most sorrowful eyes she could make. Ones that made Issei grow weak.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" She cried in "Yuuma's" voice. Issei looked at her with slight signs of regret. "Please, I love you! I'll never betray you again! We can beat these devils, together!"

Issei clenched his fist tightly. He felt conflicted at this point, watching as his ex-girlfriend begged and pleaded for him to save her.

But was it really worth it after she murdered him in cold blood?

Was it worth it after she talked down on him and called him all those names?

...Was it worth it after she took Asia's life without the smallest hint of regret?

"Please Issei, I'm sorry," Raynare pleaded.

Issei stood from Kiba. His legs were still burning but that didn't matter. He felt as weak as a newborn but he stood tall. And he kept a neutral face as he stepped towards the woman he once said he loved.

"Shut up. I know you're lying," he replied finally. It made the fallen angel tense from his dark tone. "You played with my emotions and took the life of me and Asia. While I have been beaten, made fun of, and disrespected most of my life, Asia did nothing wrong and didn't deserve any of this."

"Issei, I'm-"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her!" He snapped, pointing a sharp finger to the blonde nun laying on the pew. The fallen angel flinched from his tone, the ferocity filling her with fear.

Was this the power of the dragon within him?

A hand touched the boy's shoulder and he turned to see Rias. Raynare saw the look in her eyes and hers widened in response. If she didn't think of something fast, she knew she was going to die.

"Ise, I'll take care of her," the redhead assured. The brunette relaxed at her touch and her words silenced him from saying anymore.

That was when it hit.

"Wait, Issei, how can you be so trusting of her!?" She asked, more-so shouted.

The brunette looked at her with narrowed eyes. What type of games was she trying to play now?

"She is my master," he replied.

"Oh? And how did that come about?" Raynare asked quickly. The rest of the devils also became curious of the fallen angel's motives. She wouldn't be asking trivial questions if she was about to die.

"What does it matter to you?" Issei responded. Raynare stayed strong and stared at him until she got an answer. It didn't take long for one.

The pawn sighed. "If you must know, after you killed me, she came to my aid an revived me as her pawn."

That was what Raynare needed. Hope filled her as she suddenly found a way to escape. It was a long shot but she could possibly make it out alive.

"Why didn't she try to save you before I killed you?" The ravenette questioned. This made everyone, except Issei, tense at the question. Did she know?

Issei, on the other hand, widened his eyes slightly in confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

The brunette suddenly looked like a fish out of water, just like he was when she killed him. It was as if his sudden cloak of protection removed itself from him. This was perfect. Raynare could play to his unhealed heart and coerce him into helping her.

"On our date, they were following us. At any time, they could have told you who and what I was. They could have helped you and stopped me, but chose to sit in the shadows and await your eminent death," the angel explained, still playing to his emotions.

Issei turned to Rias. The heiress's eyes were wide and she looked like she had been caught red-handed. Why did she have that look? The boy turned to the others to see that they also had the same expression.

"Guys, she can't be serious, right?" He asked. They didn't say anything for the moment and the fallen angel felt like she finally had the upper hand again. They were shocked that she knew and the angel was thankful for that.

"It's the truth Issei. I may have betrayed you in the end but I never lied and deceived you," Raynare said, sounding as sincere as possible. "I still love you and our date was really fun. I was under orders, you understand right?"

Issei stood there, suddenly conflicted. He didn't want to believe what he just heard but the lack of reassurance from his friends made him very doubtful. Raynare also said she still loved him and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love her. His emotions were in a disarray as he thought more about it. But could he really trust her words and his feelings? Did Rias really leave him to die?

"W-Why?" He asked hesitantly. Raynare's grin grew.

"The same reason I was ordered to kill you. The Sacred Gear you possess is all that devil was after," Raynare answered, pointing to the red guantlet.

Issei looked down at it before turning his attention to the people he started to trust.

"Is it true?" He asked. There was no response. "She's lying, right?"

The silence continued. The pawn quickly began to assume the worst. He was lied to and was only being used. At this point, who could he trust?

"Ise, I can still help you" Raynare spoke up. He turned to her. The fallen angel still laid before him, as helpless as she was. Could he trust her? She killed and betrayed him, as well as Asia. She could be lying to him to find a way to escape.

Who should he choose? Should he even choose either of them?

"Fallen angel Raynare, I've had it with you. You've played with my servant's emotions for the last time," Rias spoke up.

This made Issei turn to see his master ready to kill the fallen angel. Her hand was covered in destruction magic and the look on Raynare's face was of hopelessness and despair. Wait, he still had questions.

"I-Ise...?" She called in one final attempt.

He hesitated.

The ball grew bigger, reaching the size of a basketball. He needed to find answers.

"Issei!"

Then, the boy finally snapped.

 _ ***Shift***_

"!?"

"Issei, what are you doing?" Rias asked, genuinely surprised.

Just before she fired, the brunette jumped in front of the fallen angel. His arms were held out in a protective manner and his bangs hung over his eyes.

The boy said nothing, standing there and shaking slightly. Whether it was because he was weak or upset, no one could tell.

"Issei," Rias said a little softer. She stepped close to try and comfort him.

"Don't touch me," he snapped once she was a few inches away. He then looked up and he had tear stained eyes, filled with rage.

"Issei," the heiress tried once more.

"Shut up," he growled. He didn't know why but he felt angry. Was it towards her, the girl behind him, or himself, he didn't know. What he did know was that he wasn't going to allow anyone else to die. Not while he stilled had conflictions. He wanted answers first and he was going to get them.

The devils were shocked to hear the second year snap the way he did. Especially at the woman he idolized. Not only that but he now stood before the fallen angel, protecting her.

Things were not going as they had originally planned. Not at all.

"Issei, please, we can talk this out later," Rias tried to reason.

"I said shut up," he repeated, his eyes narrowing further. For a moment, the group could see his eyes flash green and they stepped back.

Issei then turned to Raynare, her eyes still wide. The ravenette thought that her end was about to come. She could have sworn the redhead was going to kill her. But the boy came to her rescue and her heart barely took the surprise. She was relieved but too shocked to really feel that way.

"I'm going to get some answers before anything else happens, is that understood?" He demanded more than asked. His tone surprised everyone in the room and they said nothing in response. This only irritated the boy more. "I said is that _UNDERSTOOD_!?" He shouted, shaking the very foundations of the church.

Everyone in the room could feel it. The dragon in him was awakening and it was pissed. They could only nod their heads for now, still trying to grasp the entire situation. What caused the boy to snap?

"Good. First things first, Rias," he called, the redhead stiffening from his tone. "What was the real reason you saved me?"

She hesitated to answer.

"Lie to me and see what happens," he threatened with a low tone. His tone was cold, matching the way the princess spoke to the fallen angel moments ago.

"...I...I suspected you had a powerful Sacred Gear," she answered reluctantly.

"So you wouldn't have saved me otherwise?" He followed up.

"..."

"..."

"No."

He then nodded his head before turning to look at the other three. They said nothing and looked at him with a mixture of regretful expressions. All of which meant nothing to the brunette.

He turned away from them, as if he was done, scaring the devils more than when he was enraged.

Issei then focused on Raynare, who was now cowering under his gaze. She saw no emotion in his eyes as he looked at her. She didn't know what he would do to her and it scared her.

...

He said nothing to her for a long period of time. He merely stared, looking her up and down. Not out of perversion but as if he was accessing her. It made the angel wary of his next set of actions as it wasn't the way she expected him to ever look at anyone.

"Rias," he suddenly spoke up. His eyes never moved from the ravenette's form.

"Y-Yes?" The king replied.

"If I'm correct, you brought one of your chess pieces, didn't you?" He asked back at her. Issei didn't see it but the devil's eyes widened considerably.

"I did, but-"

"I want you to reincarnate Raynare." He didn't even await her full response.

""What!?""

Both Rias and Raynare voiced their shock while the others silently reacted to the brunette's request.

Issei merely turned to look over his shoulder, a dark look in his eyes.

"I told you to reincarnate Raynare," he repeated, this time with more authority.

"Issei, you can't be serious," Rias tried to argue.

Once again, the boy's eyes flashed green, albeit for a longer period of time.

"Your plan was to reincarnate Asia as your servant, correct?"

"W-Well, I mean-"

 **"Rias!"** He shouted.

"Yes, it was!" She quickly answered out of fear.

"I thought so," he muttered with closed eyes. They quickly opened and he met Rias's with dominance. "I don't want Asia to be brought back to serve a liar like you. She doesn't deserve that."

The heiress looked offended at his words but didn't say a word. Issei, in that time, grabbed Raynare by her arm and yanked her to her feet. The fallen angel squirmed but to no avail by the boy's strong grip.

"This woman, however, fits right in. Plus, she now possesses **Twilight Healing**. So it'll be beneficial for both sides."

"Hold on, I didn't agree to this!" Raynare shouted, still trying to fight out of the brunette's grip.

Issei, in response, pulled her to face him. He bore his eyes into her and the sheer power behind him stilled the girl instantly.

"You lost your rights when you killed Asia. You're no better than that devil over there," he growled, pointing at the redhead. "You're lucky I don't kill you because, right now, I don't know who to trust and I'm completely unstable."

Raynare didn't respond. For once, she was truly scared of the pawn.

"It's death or servitude, your choice."

...

...

...

There wasn't really much of an option for the angel. She wasn't ready to die and had no other way out of the situation. She stopped her struggling and finally gave herself up.

Issei nodded his head before turning to Rias.

"Do it."

...

...

...

...

It wasn't but a few minutes after that Raynare was on the ground, holding a red bishop in her hands, placed over her chest. Rias casted her spell and the chess piece sunk into the angel's body. The deed had been done. No longer was she an angel but a hybrid mixed with devil.

"Good. Now, all of you leave. I'll see you at school tomorrow, if I choose to even go," the brunette order.

No one argued and quickly dispersed. The dragon had been awakened and they didn't want to invoke it's wrath. They already had enough on their plate.

...

...

Once they were gone, Issei turned his attention to the nun on the pew. He walked over to her and knelt by her side.

She looked at peace. Despite all that happened to her, she looked serene.

The brunette placed a hand on top of her forehead, moving her bangs back. He felt the tears coming as he looked at her, knowing she wouldn't be coming back. He didn't know her long but she was the kindest person he met.

All she wanted was a friend. That was all she wanted. And what kind of friend was he to allow her to die?

Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, he berated himself for being a terrible person. For letting an innocent girl die when he could have saved her. He truly was the worst. There was nothing he could do for her.

...Or maybe there was.

He looked at her. He remembered how she was and how she looked at life. Her optimism was very strong and it was something the brunette had to become. He had to become better as a person. Just as Asia wanted. To always be her best.

 _'I swear Asia, I won't be late ever again. I'll be better for you. I promise.'_

And with that, he rose with her body in his arms.

"I'll be better for both of us. I'll be sure to change this world. So that no one will feel like they're alone. So that every can get along. I swear it."

 **I'll leave the story as the closer with a small A/N**

 **Harem ideas. Issei will be LESS perverted. Asia's not in it, replaced by Raynare. No, she won't be coming back it revived. Period.**

 **Nothing more, so I'll see you next chapter.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	2. Three Weeks Absent

**Hey all, I'm back. I've read a lot of reviews and can say you all made valid points. Except the one flamer who I have little to care to remember their name. As well as the one who said I shouldn't kill of Asia. In all my other stories she's made very little appearances, I don't think she'll impact my story severely.**

 **But, the main reason I write this A/N is so all of you know to read the entire bottom. As I will explain why I did the things I did in the first chapter.**

 _'Huh, where am I?_ '

Issei saw nothing, felt nothing, and couldn't comprehend what was up or down. There were no signs of life, or even material for that matter. There wasn't anything, let alone anyone. All he could see was himself, floating in an endless abyss.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ He asked himself, trying to find something familiar.

Suddenly, a large green eye, bigger than the boy, opened right in front of his face. It shined like an emerald, and the slit like pupil focused on him before sharpening. It was only a few feet away and it scared the boy having not noticed it before.

 _ **[So, you're the one who awakened me?]** _ The voice spoke up. It was strong and very masculine, booming through the void.

 _'Who are you?'_ Issei asked firmly, albeit fearful of the creature.

 _ **[Who am I? Have you forgotten when you called for me in your fight against the fallen angel?]** _ The voice asked back.

Issei's eyes widened and he felt his left hand twitch. The sudden surge of power was the same as the power radiating from the eye in front of him.

 _'The Red Dragon,'_ he muttered in awe. He remembered the name from Rias.

In response to his answer, fire filled the void and, similar to a light, brightened the area surrounding the teenager. It allowed him to see a much better and his eyes widened in shock when he turned back to face the eye.

Before him, a large dragon stood where the eye once was. The large creature had crimson red scales with long sharp claws and jagged teeth. It made the boy stare, awe struck by the beast's great size and powerful appearance. So, this was the legendary creature from fairy tales.

 _ **[So, you do remember me.]** _ The dragon spoke, breaking the trance.

 _'Not much to be honest. I wasn't exactly filled in on who you were or what you did. Hell, I don't even know your name,'_ Issei replied, scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile.

The dragon looked at him curiously. The boy was no longer scared of him? In fact, he seemed relieved to see the red dragon. That wasn't something his former possessor's displayed when they first met the dragon. He was a feared creature that everyone ran from upon first glance. So why was this boy so calm?

 _ **[Why should that matter to you?]** _ The dragon asked.

 _'Well, you're my Sacred Gear supposedly. That makes us partners now and I'd like to know the name of the person I'm working with. That makes sense, right,'_ the pawn answered as if it was the simplest of logic.

The large beast didn't respond and opted for looking at the devil for a few more seconds. He couldn't understand him, seeing as none of his other hosts cared for trivial matters. They usually only asked for more power out the gate. But this boy, he was different. It was...odd.

 _ **[Ddraig. My name is Ddraig.]** _ The red dragon answered after some time.

This made Issei smile. _'Nice to meet you, Ddraig. I'm Issei Hyoudou, of course you probably already knew that.'_

The dragon couldn't help a chuckle escaping his lips. He found the devil quite amusing. Never before had he met someone like him. It should be interesting to get to know him.

Shame they didn't have more time to talk.

 _ **[Well, Issei, I look forward to working with you. After your battle with the fallen angel, I look forward to see how you grow.]**_

This response confused Issei but before he could even respond, he found himself waking up. While he didn't want to, there was no chance to stop it.

Ddraig had already vanished and the flames had receded. He found himself back in the void but was soon cast out by the blaring sound of his alarm.

 _[YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PUT SOME SPIRIT IN IT!]_

 _'Dammit...'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

The sun had just begun it's rise above the horizon. All was quiet in the forest as no one was around to disrupt the peace.

All except one Issei Hyoudou, who had made the forest his training ground.

The brunette arrived from his daily run and was quick to begin on his exercises. Doing a few stretches to loosen his muscles, he ran off to gather his "equipment".

Since the incident at the church, the boy had taken two weeks off from school to dedicate himself to training. It wasn't much time but his dedication to it made it seem like he wasn't an amateur in the art.

Spending the whole day out in the evergreen, he was never disturbed and he worked his body until he couldn't any more. He trained all the way to the bone, making sure every muscle felt the pain and growth he wanted.

...

...

Issei started off with push-ups but pushed the workout a bit further. He had found and placed a boulder on his back and, without drawing on his Rook strength, continued the exercise until his arms felt like they were going to give out. Once that happened, he moved on to the thick trees in the forest where he kicked and kicked and kicked until it felt like his legs were going to break. The thick wood didn't make it easy on him but it was what he wanted and he persevered through the uphill battle.

...

...

Exercises like those continued until the brunette was on the ground, unable to move his body any further. By the time he could walk, it was dark out and he had to drag himself home. Normally, while a human couldn't do such intense training, Issei quickly discovered that his devil traits allowed him to be able to repeat it day after day. So he continued every day and repeated it again and again.

But why was he putting himself through hell time and time again? Why was he pushing himself so hard to the point people would question his sanity?

Because power was what ran the supernatural world. Issei knew that the strongest gained respect and, for him to gain respect, meant he had to become much much stronger.

For him to achieve peace, he had to become the strongest. And, right now, he was nowhere near the top. His fight with the fallen angels proved that fact.

So, if it meant gaining a few bruises or broken bones, he would gladly accept them. If it meant getting stronger, he'd take the pain and turn it into power. All so that his and Asia's dream could come true.

The devil would continue to fight. He would continue to grow stronger. He'd continue to work his way through the ranks. And he'd become the strongest there ever was. So he could create peace and make a world where no one would ever have to be alone again. And where no one would have to tell lies and betray one another.

That was his promise to himself and to Asia. His _true_ friend.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Another week passed since Issei's first talk with Ddraig. He still continued to train and his extensive workout was showing rapid results. Especially due to the boy's lack of eating. His body fat was just about gone and muscles began to form very quickly across his body. Another perk to becoming a devil.

However, his time off eventually came to an end and he had to return to school.

Issei's parents began to worry for his education and he too knew he couldn't stay away forever. He'd have to face those he barely called acquaintances at some point. And it was better to do it now rather than later.

So, with Monday finally coming back around, the pawn was dressed in his school uniform and out the door before sunrise. His clothing perfectly fit his form, easily displaying his new body, and he couldn't help the subconscious thought of how everyone would now think he was a badass.

It wasn't a long walk for the Red Dragon Emperor but he decided to extend his stroll a bit longer and enjoy the peace. Seeing as it would be the last of it before all hell broke loose.

No pun intended.

...

...

As he arrived at the academy, the brunette quickly noticed the lack of students. Shame, seeing as he wanted to show off to all those who use to mock him.

Hey, he was still Issei Hyoudou.

Deciding to not waste any more time, the brunette continued his way inside. It would be some time before anyone arrived but, if there was one thing he knew, there was one place he could go until classes started.

So, with his mind made up, Issei walked into the school and down one of the many halls. He then came to a door and opened it up, revealing a storage room filled with mats for physical education. No one really used them anymore so it was the perfect place to take a nap during the school day.

With no one to bother him, Issei walked inside and shut the door. He then placed his bag on the floor and climbed on top of the stack before laying down. It wasn't long after that his eyes shut and his consciousness slip away.

...

...

 _'Red Dragon Emperor, fear the White One.'_

...

...

"!?"

The brunette shot up from his position. Rubbing the side of his head, he questioned what that voice was. And what it meant by "White One". He hasn't been asleep that long, or had any reconciliation of someone mentioning anything remotely similar to it. So it left him wondering who was talking to him and what they were trying to say.

As he was thinking that, a sudden thought occured to Issei. He looked down at his watch and his eyes shot open to the size of saucers. He quickly hopped off the mats, grabbed his bag, and burst out the door into the empty halls. He then sped down the halls with speeds that were inhumane .

Of course, he would need that speed to avoid a bigger punishment than he was already in for. Seeing as he was already late for homeroom.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Alright class, announcements are as follows-"

 _ ***Slam***_

"I'm here! I'm here!"

The students and teachers shot to the door to see Issei standing in it. No one said a word as they stared at him. He couldn't help the embarrassment of having all eyes on him but walked into class nonetheless.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei. It won't happen again," he said as he bowed apologetic.

"Late? Issei, where have you been the past few _weeks_?" The teacher asked, still shocked.

The devil blinked a few times. He then looked at the class to see that they were also interested. It was also at the same time he noticed a familiar face looking at him even more shocked than the rest of the class. He didn't want to see them yet, seeing as his mind was still conflicted on what he wanted to do.

So, for now, he ignored them in favor for answering the teacher's question.

"I was on an important retreat. Personal matters left me...unstable and I couldn't return for some time," he answered, looking away from the students.

The teacher didn't argue and accepted the answer. "Alright then. Please take your seat and be sure to come by the faculty room after school to receive the work you missed."

Issei bowed once more. "Thank you Sensei."

The brunette then made his way to his old desk. The students were still silent as the teacher continued his lesson. Their eyes stayed glued to Issei's as he took his seat and for the entirety of the class everyone took turns glancing at the Pawn.

The one who was the most affected by his return was the girl sitting at the front. Her violet eyes constantly looked back at his and her desire to confront and berate him kept her distracted for the class. Everything that happened to her in the past three weeks was his fault and he had the audacity to go missing while she struggled with the putrid devils she was now _forced_ to serve. She would make sure he knew how fucked he was. Or her name wasn't Raynare.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Once the lunch bell rang, two male students rushed to Issei's desk. Others piled out while few stayed, zoning out the three who were notoriously known as The Perverted Trio.

"Issei, where the hell have you been!?" Motohama asked.

"Yeah dude, what the hell man? You went and disappeared on us for three weeks." Matsuda chimed in.

The brunette scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I had some business to take care of," he replied, standing from his seat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The bespectacled boy asked. "You hiding something?"

"No. You heard me this morning, what more do you want?" He asked, to which he soon regretted.

"We assumed that was just to cover your own ass," Matsuda replied. "You think we can't tell when you're hiding something from us?"

 _'Well, you guys don't know I'm a devil...'_ Issei thought with a sweatdrop.

"I'm not hiding anything. Swear," he lied. There was a multitude of things he hid from those two but it was for their own safety.

"Hmph, well whatever. We've been waiting for you to come back because~..." Matsuda and Motohama pulled the brunette closer into a small huddle. They looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "We've found the jackpot of all spots."

"Huh, what does that mean?" Issei asked with a deadpanned expression.

Once again, the boy's looked around before turning back to their best friend. "We've found the ultimate peeping spot," Motohama exclaimed, still keeping his volume to a whisper.

The duo expected the brunette to be in shock or awe. They expected him to want to go to it immediately or be salivating at the thought of seeing oppai after so long. But what they didn't expect was for him to silently remove himself from their huddle and grab his bag. He looked completely uninterested in spying on girls.

"Sorry guys, maybe some other time," he replied, slinging the satchel over his shoulders. He was completely uninterested.

"Wait, Issei, why aren't you excited? It's an undiscovered spot," Motohama explained. Unknowingly, he aroused the suspicion of the female students around them.

"That's all well and good but I have more important matters," Issei answered back with a shrug. Both of his friends gasped at the response.

"What!? Something more important than peeping!" Matsuda exclaimed.

The shaved headed male soon regretted as the heat of multiple eyes fell upon him and his friends. The two humans looked back in fear while Issei didn't seem to care. They were all met with the angered gazes of the opposite gender that outnumbered them four-to-one currently.

"Perverts must die..." One of the girls said.

"Why must we be stuck with scum like you," another added with disdain.

"Today's the day perverts die!" A third shouted.

Matsuda and Motohama prepared for the worst. Grabbing each other, tears streamed down their face as they readied themselves for death.

At least they would die after seeing real life oppai.

Wait, they were still virgins! They couldn't die before losing their V-cards!

...

...

"Excuse me girls, but could you spare them for once," Issei spoke up, stepping in between the two sides.

His best friends looked up at him in shock. He wasn't scared and, in fact, looked as calm as ever. Plus, he was standing up for them as well. Issei usually was the first to run.

"Why should we listen to you?"

"Yeah, you're a pervert like them!"

"You're not tricking us this time!"

Issei sighed and shook his head. "Listen, I don't have time to waste dealing with this. So whether you believe me or not doesn't matter for me. What does is that you leave those two alone," he explained with a sharp look in his eyes.

There was momentary silence as the girls looked at him. They could see how serious he was and, for once, were cautious of the brunette outside of him being perverted. He actually looked kinda scary. What was this change in attitude?

"F-Fine..." One of them finally answered.

Issei's face changed to a kind smile immediately after the agreement. "Thanks."

And with that, he was out the door leaving everyone to watch as he went. They were awestruck at his sudden change in character. They didn't know if he was trying to trick them or not but...it was still shocking.

As if a god blessed them, the girls cheered at the change in the devil's behavior. And, as if a demon cursed them, Matsuda and Motohama cried for the loss of their peeping buddy.

Silently sitting in the corner, Raynare watched with no clear emotion on her face. She saw the entire incident and couldn't explain how she felt about it.

It was weird, seeing how the brunette didn't seem the least bit perverted. But, at the same time, she could see that he was still Issei Hyoudou.

The pawn may have been a little tense with explaining himself but he was still his usually goofy self behind it all. Not only that but his smile was still innocent and reflected his good character. Very similar to when they went on their date.

What could she make of the situation?

...

The bishop would have to confront the Red Dragon Emperor herself to find out. Plus, she still had a bone to pick with him. So, she silently rose and made her way out the room.

-XOXOXOXOX-

As Rias made her way through the school, she drew the eyes of the student body along with her. She would smile and wave, receiving cheers and roars of approval from both males and females alike. No one held any negative emotions against her as she was like a goddess amongst them. Her beauty was unrivaled and it made the students go ballistic. Boys wanted to date her and girls wanted to be her. Some wanted both and a few from each side wanted the opposite.

The princess was who everyone strived to be. She was gorgeous, athletic, intelligent, and an all around kind person. No matter what, no one could ever get mad at her.

In the students eyes, she was perfect. A goddess of goddesses who walked amongst man, gracing them with her presence. She was untouchable and no one could ever compare themselves to her.

Everyone around her placed the redhead on a level above them and very little were allowed to be near her. Those people, along with her, formed the Occult Research Club.

As Rias continued her walk down one of the halls, the students cheered her name. She smiled and nodded her head towards them, keeping her royal elegance. That was until Issei appeared from the stairs, now dressed in a grey track suit. He looked over at the large crowd of students just before his eyes met Rias's for a moment.

"Ise..." She said quietly. Her smile faded and her subjects cheers fell to silent ears.

The king was surprised to see her pawn at school. He had been absent for so long, she wondered if he'd ever return. She knew he was still in Kuoh but he never came back to the academy until now. It was a bit nostalgic seeing as it was where they first locked eyes after Issei's reincarnation.

Although, the roles were reversed now.

The brunette said nothing to her. His face was blank of all emotions. This made Rias feel a pinge of guilt and her face immediately dropped in regret. He wasn't angry with her, happy, sad, or any of that. Did he no longer have feelings for her?

Issei finally sighed before walking down the last steps and towards the idol of the school. He gripped his bag a little tighter, still feeling a large amount of emotions surge the closer he got to her. He was still confused on how he wanted to face her and his timing couldn't have been any worse.

At that same moment, Rias felt a small tint of hope that the reincarnated devil had forgiven her. She hoped he was coming to her to try and start fresh, which she was totally fine with, and allow her to do the right thing. She hoped that finally, she would get her adorable pawn back and the peerage could be together once more.

But all of those thoughts turned to dust in the wind when Issei walked past her without sparing a single glance. He said nothing and made no signs of even acknowledging her. No, all he did was carry on about his business and, at that moment, it had nothing to do with the Gremory heir.

This only irked the students who watched as their goddess tried to talk to him only to be ignored.

"Who does that pervert think he is?"

"Yeah, how dare he ignore our Rias-oneesama."

"He deserves death from ignoring our school idol!"

Rias turned around to see her precious pawn walking with his back still to her. He never glanced back and she couldn't help the dark feeling now forming in her gut. For once, she felt like she was in the wrong. Was this what it felt like to feel guilty? It hurt.

Of course, she deserved this feeling.

Rias did let someone die for her own selfish gain. Twice.

She allowed someone's emotions to be toyed and played with before doing the same. She would hate if someone did that to her.

And, to top it all off, she kept it a secret from him and continued to lie to him until she was caught. All so she could gain his undying loyalty.

That backfired in her face.

What kind of person was she? A devil yes but that doesn't excuse the fact that she used and abused someone. Could she call herself a person with a good conscience? She was a monster. She was no better than the man she wanted to escape from.

The heiress had to make things right. She had to apologize to him and beg for his forgiveness. It was the only way to make amends. The king would go to any lengths to right what she wronged. It was the only way she could see it being solved if she were in his shoes.

Rias only hoped it would be enough.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _'Three hundred and forty-two... Three hundred and forty-three... Three hundred and forty-four... Three hundred and forty-'_

Issei stopped mid count. His entire body tensed as he felt a sudden disturbance in his momentary peace.

 _ ***Click Click Click***_

The soft tap of someone's shoes echoed clear throughout the empty gymnasium. It was one of the few places he knew was empty during lunch time. None of the students came by, leaving it open for peace and quiet. Meaning, since someone else was in there, it was either the ORC or Raynare. He could only mentally prepare himself for which one. It was a game of chance and his chances were very high for a headache.

Raynare and Rias were still on bad terms with him. Seeing as one had killed him and attempted to several other times, that was hard to get over. The other lied to him and deceived him into thinking she was some kind of savior when, in actuality, she was a vulture waiting to pick at his carcass. Yeah, not much better.

If it was any of the other ORC members, he'd still have a hard time talking to them. Even though, during his retreat, he concluded none of them were to blame for keeping the truth a secret it still hurt that they did.

Of course, they knew Rias much longer than he knew them but it didn't change his heart and the way he felt about everything. It hurt to be lied to and betrayed. Twice in one week. It was like he was isolated. And it would be a long time before any of those wounds healed. If they ever did.

The brunette eventually decided to stand. He flipped back onto his feet, having originally been in a handstand, and removed the weights from his legs and chest. He was lucky to find them in the storage room from where he was sleeping earlier.

Once they were off, he turned around to see who interrupted his training. With little time of lunch left, he'd rather push the conversation and get them out of his hair as fast as possible. Of course, the Hyoudou quickly discovered how impossible that plan had become.

Now standing in front of him, both women he didn't want to see were now confronting him. At the same time. He could only curse his luck and wish for his immediate death. He was not prepared for one of them, let alone both. But here they were, looking determined to face him. They didn't have unstable emotional states like he did however. So it only made him feel much worse seeing the impending spiral of chaos that was to consume through the trio's conversation.

Both Rias and Raynare were facing the brunette from both sides. What was he to do now?

 **Alright, hope you all enjoyed the read.**

 **As for the biggest question.**

 _ **Why didn't I have Issei rebel?**_ **First off, he's too damn weak. Expelling the pieces, becoming a Stray, and all the others can't be done because he'd die within the first month alone. And the slightest chance he may survive that can be written by someone else.**

 **Also, Issei hasn't ran from his problems. He's usually faced them on, so facing the ORC and Raynare by staying would seem logic in terms of his personality.**

 _ **Why was Raynare, a stronger being, reincarnated as a devil? (Why did Issei bully her into doing it?)**_

 **Raynare could have been taken prisoner but Issei nor Rias would have liked it. Issei's not that cold blooded, despite my description of him, and Rias would rather her be dead. Also, it's Twilight Healing. Whether Rias likes it or not, it's an amazing Sacred Gear. As well as Issei rather having a short leash on her, despite his absence this chapter. He knew she couldn't go far.**

 **Hopefully that cleared things up. Some of you will still have complaints but guess what? It's a fanfiction. A way to create multiuniverses where ANYTHING is possible. Period.**

 **For those who enjoyed, thank you. For those who don't, I don't know why you're still sitting here.**

 **Nothing more, ciao.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	3. Face the Fate

**Yeah! New chapter finally. I know I've held this one off but it's finally here. Enjoy!**

"What could you two want..." Issei asked, sounding the least bit friendly.

Rias and Raynare stood on opposite sides of one another. Both were surprised to see the other but it was something they should have expected. The brunette did have business with both of them whether he knew or not.

"I got a bone to pick with you, weakling!" Raynare growled out, turning to Issei.

The boy perked at the ravenette's shout and he turned to her with a blank expression. She looked angered, almost entitled as well. Seems they were off to a great start.

""Weakling"? If I remember correctly, I beat you at the church. With Asia's healing, placing me at a disadvantage. That was before I began my training with Ddraig," Issei replied facing her with a piercing glare.

This made both girls raise a brow in confusion. ""Ddraig?"" They asked simultaneously.

 _ **[Boost!]**_

The Boosted Gear appeared on the pawn's arm, glowing brightly, as if it expected their question. He rose his arm, looking down at it as he spoke. "Yes, Ddraig. My partner who lives within the Sacred Gear."

Rias and Raynare's eyes widened.

"You mean...you've spoken to your Sacred Gear?" Rias asked.

Issei turned to the redhead. "Yes, that's correct."

The heiress felt a bit of relief. Not from the actual answer but at the fact that the boy responded to her. She was relieved to know he would still talk to her. Even if it wasn't in the greatest of situations. She could still bring him back to the group. And hopefully soon as the days were growing few. Raynare, however, wasn't having any of it.

"So what, I could still kill you if I please!" She shouted, pointing a sharp finger at him. "It's your fault I'm stuck in this shithole. I should be back by Azazel's side, helping him further his goal for the Grigori!"

Now this made Issei tense just slightly. Both girls could feel a darkness brush against them and they shivered. It quickly made Raynare regret her words as she felt the invisible force set his sights at her. It was a chilling feeling.

"You've got some balls saying that Raynare. Either that or your pea sized brain hasn't noticed how wrong you are. I'd respect you if I didn't have such conflictions against you seeing as both options leave you in a bad situation," Issei spoke cryptically, showing no signs of emotions.

He then moved forward, walking to the fallen angel, who took an instinctive step back. It was as if she felt the boy was a threat, which she started to realize he actually was.

As the pawn grew close she could feel his power start to wrap around her. It had grown, much faster than anyone she ever met. Not even the great prodigy and leader Azazel had such a change in power in such a short amount of time. It felt like he was at level with fallen angels of two pairs of wings.

Hell, it was only a matter of time before he would be able to take on three.

But how was this possible? He could barely summon his Sacred Gear back at the Church. What could cause such a drastic change? What exactly was he?

By the time Raynare could form the questions, the brunette had reached her. He stepped once more towards her, entering her personal space. His face was mere inches from hers and his eyes bore holes into the back of her head. Where had he gotten such a look from? A few back stabs? Was he that hung up on her and the devil?

"Cross me again and I'll kill you."

...

...

...

It was short and to the point. It also carried a lot of merit from the tone behind it. As bland as it might have sounded, the very feeling it gave off made the fallen angel very cautious. The hear he radiated was almost unbearable as sweat formed on her brow. Was he always this hot? Or had something more became of him?

The boy she killed almost a month ago had suddenly shot leagues ahead of her. It just a few weeks he had become much more of a supernatural being than she could hope to in a year!

What was she to do now but fear the former human? He had actual intimidated her...and maybe turned her on as well.

...

...

...

Issei took a step away from the former fallen angel, accepting that the girl would keep herself in line. He then turned his attention to Rias who was very tense.

"Now, what is it that you want?" He asked, sounding the least bit caring. The redhead almost didn't answer due to the changes she noticed in her servant. She too could feel his power and was in awe from it. She also noticed his body temperature had skyrocketed from that of a human. It was also uncommon for a devil. Had something happened to him in his absence?

"I want to apologize Issei," she finally answered. The boy only rose a brow in response, momentarily surprised by the response. "It was wrong of me to do what I did to you. I should have said something to help you but I let my greed blind me. Im a horrible person to push my agenda onto you when you had no say in the matter."

Issei didn't miss a beat.

"I hear you, but I don't forgive you. Not yet. Leaving me to die was one thing but to do so just so you could use me, that's another," the boy replied stoically. "It's something I just can't attempt to fathom, putting myself in your shoes. You had the power to save me but it wasn't in your jurisdiction, that I can grasp. But the fact you then come to pick up the scraps, whether I was content to die or not is what I'm angered by."

"Yes, I do accept full responsibility for that. I'm sorry Issei. Please, take out your frustrations in any fashion you see fit," she replied, lowering her head in an apologetic bow.

The brunette looked at her for a few seconds. He didn't know what to do in that moment. It was the first time someone apologized to him. Usually, he was in the wrong and was the one apologizing. But now, the script was flipped and the one he was to serve now placed her well being in his hands.

' _Ddraig...what do I do?'_ The pawn asked, calling for his partner.

 _ **[It is your choice partner. It seems she wants to make amends,]**_ the red dragon replied.

 _'But hitting her? That's a bit obsessive...'_ He replied.

 _ **[Doesn't have to be physical. There are other ways,]**_ Ddraig offered.

 _'I'm not okay with verbal abuse either. I'm not cool with these types of things Ddraig. Even if the person was basically an accomplice in my murder...'_ The boy answered, clenching his fist as he stared at the one he called master.

 _ **[You're too kind Ise. You cannot be so lenient against your enemies or they'll kill you in your moment of hesitation,]**_ Ddraig informed him, sounding concerned for the boy.

 _'You see how I feel about Raynare. I may love her but I'm not going to take her bullshit. Rias, however, I have a weird feeling.'_

 _ **[What do you mean, my hatchling?]**_

 _'I dunno exactly. She just seems off from her usual self,'_ Issei replied.

 _ **[How do you figure that?]**_

 _'Well, she's been pretty brash. Her second year, when I was a first year, she was just calm and cool. Now...since becoming a third year, she's had that front but...'_

 _ **["But"?]**_

 _'Its hard to explain. She just seems panicked sometimes. Even now, she's being real agressive to have me back on her side,'_ he answered with narrowed eyes.

 _ **[Maybe it's because you're her servant now.]**_

 _'No, she's never been like this. This isn't Rias at all. This is something totally different.'_

"No," Issei answered firmly. It made both Rias and Raynare look up at him in shock.

"You're kidding me!" "What?"

Raynare and Rias voiced their thoughts, echoing through the gymnasium. Issei didnt skip a beat.

"Just because you've done wrong doesn't mean I need to respond by doing the same," he stated clearly. The girls looked lost by the response and he sighed. "I'm not going to harm you or anything like that. It'd make me no better than either of you who've manipulated and physically berated me."

Rias looked guilty as she lowered her head. Raynare looked like she didn't care, to which Issei noted. He pushed it aside though and turned to focus on his master. She was the only one who could change his previous thoughts on the situation.

"While I don't forgive you, I will take into consideration your attempts to make amends with me," he stated to the redhead. She smiled softly before Issei held a finger up. "On one condition."

The princess blinked twice before standing to her full height. She wasn't expecting the add on and awkwardly nodded.

Issei leaned down to give her direct eye contact. "You hide nothing from me anymore. I want to know everything. Why you resurrected me, why you're so panicked, and the real reason you came to apologize. I'll come by after school where I will learn everything. If you don't tell me, then you don't need me in your peerage."

The pawn then rose back up and walked past both devils. He was gone in a matter of seconds, the loud slam of the gym door alerting them of his exit.

Both Rias and Raynare had simultaneously been put into place by the brunette. Raynare learned she wasn't all she thought she was and Rias had basically been forced into a corner.

The former fallen angel realized that she was no longer the stronger of the two. Her toying has now left her as the prey while the predator loomed over her, giving her very little of his attention. She had become nothing more than a bad ex to the boy. One he seemed to have no problem ridding himself of.

The heiress had come to find herself between a rock and a hard place. She was forced between two decisions, one having heavier weight than the other. Revealing the truth or denying her adorable servant's request.

The first would possibly anger Issei. If he found out why she resurrected him now he probably would think she was an idiot or too brash. Even if she told him her side, he'd probably think she was manipulating him again. That's why she was hoping he would forgive her now. Even if it was a long shot.

The second option brought forth many more problems than solutions. If she refused him, she'd be out a pawn who happened to be the Red Dragon Emperor. That was something she couldn't ignore. Especially since he developed a connection to his Sacred Gear and had become much stronger. She knew he could handle much more than before but had yet to put her finger on it.

"Hey, Princess," Raynare called out beside her. It had been the nickname she gave the redhead, to which she had no qualms against.

"Yes Raynare?" She responded, turning to the bishop.

"We're in the shithole, aren't we?" She asked.

Rias turned to her, confused by the statement. But she soon relaxed, slumping her shoulders as she lowered her head to the floor, matching her servant.

"Yeah, we are. And it's well deserved," the princess replied.

"...Maybe for you but I was just following orders."

"I don't think tricking him into falling for you was an "order"," Rias replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe you're right..." Raynare finally admitted.

"Yeah, I am. Playing with someone's heart isn't exactly..." Rias voice fell to a hushed silence, realizing what she was about to say.

"That'd be the pot calling the kettle black," Raynare stated, having caught on easily.

"It would be. I apologize for almost berating you."

"Well well, Princess apologizing to little ole me? It must be a dream or illusion," Raynare stated, acting dramatically surprised.

"Remember who your master is. Its quite easy to punish you for talking ill of your king," Rias replied.

This made the bishop freeze in place, a look of fear on her face. Punishment meant time with Akeno and that...that was one of the worst experiences of her life. Never again did she want to be left in the hands of the sadistic queen. So she clammed up and silently made her way out the room.

All that was left in the large room was a smiling Rias. And that didn't last long as Issei resurfaced in her mind. What would she tell him? How could she tell him? And how would he take it?

These questions would continue to bounce around in her head. For the rest of the day, she would have to figure out how to explain things to her pawn. She decided that keeping her hidden objective was not worth losing a valuable asset like the Red Dragon Emperor. She could only hope he would be on her side and understand why she did what she had done.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **[Partner, you were very lenient to that devil girl.]**_

 _'I know. But she apologized and it caught me off guard,'_ Issei replied as he walked through the halls.

 _ **[I hope you aren't harboring a soft spot for her like that fallen angel hybrid,]** _ Ddraig said sternly.

 _'And what if I am?'_

 _ **[Then you'd be back where you've started. Held in her grasp like some puppet whoms strings she'd pull whenever she desired.]**_

 _'I understand that Ddraig. She doesn't have that advantage on me anymore. Now that I know who she really is.'_

 _ **[Exactly what are you planning hatchling?]**_ Ddraig asked carefully. _**[Do you plan to continue serving her?]**_

 _'As her pawn, I have no choice. If I was stronger, maybe I'd leave. But seeing how I'm still too weak, I'd just be hunted and killed,'_ Issei replied with disdain. As much as he wanted to get away from all of it, he knew that people would be sent after him and he'd inevitably be killed. And if he tried expelling the pieces, he'd be destroying himself from the inside.

 _ **[You're not as weak as you think partner. Especially after the "incident" during your training.]**_

 _'Yeah, I know. But the sad truth is that it's not enough. I have to continue training and grow much stronger. And there's only so much you and I can do.'_ Issei had noticed how limited he and Ddraig were with training. The lack of physical connect between him and the dragon affected him and limited his training greatly. If he wanted to grow stronger, an outside source who knew how to train someone like him had to be found. And there was only one way to find a good master in a short amount of time.

 _ **[Then...the real reason you gave those two the time of day was because...]**_

' _Yeah... Rias's position in power connects her to very powerful beings in the Underworld. I'm sure if I play her little game, while tweaking some of the rules, I can find someone to train me,'_ Issei summarized.

 _ **[That's a very smart move, my hatchling!]** _ Ddraig praised. It made Issei smile from receiving a statement of approval from the red dragon.

 _'Thanks Ddraig.'_

"Issei!" A shout sounded through the hall. The brunette blinked back to reality in time to see his two friends sprinting at him. Their eyes were wide with fear and horror as they desperately did their best to reach him in time.

Just behind the duo, the pawn noticed the infamous kendo club hot on their tails, shinai raised and shouts of death filling the halls. They didn't seem pleased at all as their threats rang in the ears of all who stood nearby.

"Kill them!"

"Today perverts shall die!"

"This is the last time you two will peep on us!"

Issei sighed and shook his head. "I can only imagine what you two must've done this time," he stated sarcastically.

The boy knew exactly what his friends did. And while he was once apart of their shenanigans, he had placed trivial matters to the back burner, no matter how much his hormonal drive begged him not to.

Seeing as the kendo girls looked to have been in a rush dressing, and some of their faces were still flushed in embarrassment, it was easy to discern his friends were peeping again. It was something Issei didn't focus on, seeing as how it cost him his life and someone else's who depended on him. The body and art of seduction from women were a deadly tool against men. That much he learned from his fight with Raynare and the last ignorant moments he spent with Rias.

Matsuda and Motohama dove behind the brunette, doing their best to hide behind their friend. It was futile as the kendo club ran towards them and pointed their swords at the trio. The two captains of the team held theirs specifically at Issei, attempting to intimidate him as they use to before he left.

"Issei Hyoudou, hand over your perverted friends," Katase demanded. "They must face justice for the vile act they committed."

The pawn looked back at the two boys behind him. They were silently begging him not to, knowing the consequences to their actions. They would be beaten and brutalized if the brunette stepped aside. It was a serious question as to why he never learned. Hell, if he stayed oblivious to Rias's plot against him he'd probably be in the same spot with the duo. Stuck in the same rut of being weak.

The only reason the kendo girls hadn't immediately just beaten all three of them was because of the rumors that Issei had turned a new leaf. Since he wasn't apart of the peep session, there was no reason to have him involved in the punishment. Which is why the girls would rather he get away from the perverts rather than allow them to corrupt him once again.

"Sorry girls, I can't allow that," Issei said softly.

"We'd rather not harm you, Issei," Murayama tried to reason. She gripped her wooden sword tighter and the sight struck an idea in Issei's head.

"Murayama, Katase, I respect both of you more than you know. But I can't abandon my friends...it goes against who I am," Issei stated with closed eyes. It made the two captains waver and lower their swords slightly while Matsuda and Motohama internally sighed in relief at being saved. "However, I have a proposition that could benefit both of us."

The sudden statement caused both sides to look back in confusion. The brunette was smiling and it made everyone curious as to why.

"What could you propose?" Katase asked, lowering her sword completely.

"You guys have been practicing kendo since middle school, and I'd like to say that you're very good. I'd like it if I could join the kendo club and have you train me," Issei requested with a bow.

Their was a collective inward gasp before long silence as both sides looked shocked. None was more shocked than the four classmates of the pawn as their eyes bulged and their jaws dropped. For different reasons of course.

"Issei, you can't be serious!" Motohama said.

"Yeah bro, you're just pullin' our legs, right?" Matsuda asked.

Issei looked back at them with an apologetic, yet lackadaisical, smile. "Sorry, but I'm not," he said before turning away. It left the duo with shell shocked expressions and ghostly white skin. It was as if the very thought scared them, seeing as the kendo club were their mortal enemies. It was like Issei was walking into the lions den.

"I know what I'm asking is a lot but I wouldn't do this unless I was dead serious," Issei stated, turning to appeal to the kendo duo.

"Exactly how are we to benefit from you?" Murayama asked, folding her arms. This surprised her club members. Her word structure almost made it seem like...

"You're not actually considering his request!" Katase shouted bewildered.

"I am. Since coming back he hasn't given me a single reason not to consider his request," the female brunette replied. "Besides, we could use a guy in the club. It would give us some diversity."

"Uhh, hello, he's a pervert! He peeped on us just like those two! For all we know this is just a ploy for him to get a better view or something," Katase accused, raising her sword to point mere inches from Issei's face.

The devil didn't flinch and, instead, flicked the sword from the pinkette's hand. It _**clanked**_ against the floor and everyone stared at it for the moment before turning back to Issei. That should have hurt with the speed and force behind it but he looked completely unharmed .

"Sorry, it was an instinctual reflex. Anyways, I know of my former antics that caused all of you duress but I'd like to note that since my retreat I have refined my ways and no longer have interest in staring at boobs. Just ask Rias if you're unsure," he stated confidently, sounding like he dared them to ask the redheaded goddess of the academy. "In return for teaching me, I'll be sure to show you each and every peep spot me and my friends had discovered and allow you to do what you will with them."

 _[WHAT!?]_ The entire group shouted out in pure disbelief. Issei had to cover his ears from the sheer volume. How many people were in the hall?

"Issei! Those spots took a whole year to discover! We can't lose them, they're too sacred to us!" Motohama shouted at his best friend.

"Yeah man, those spots are our life," Matsuda added quickly.

Issei merely shrugged. They were of no concern to him anymore. "Sorry guys, but my views have changed. And this will also be your punishment for all the times you abandoned me when we got caught. Hope you got one last good memory."

The two suck to their knees. They looked as if they lost everything and were now empty husks. There was no life in their eyes and they were lost to the darkness. There was no returning to who they once were as that which they cherished would now be taken away from them.

Issei momentarily ignored them in favor of the, still shocked, kendo club. "So, is it a deal?"

The question snapped the captains out of their daze. They looked at each other, still questioning if they should agree. It was a risky choice, seeing as Issei was still...himself. It was the question of if he would honor his word or lie to all of them and just spy on them.

"I'll put my faith into him," Murayama stated suddenly. The girls turned to her, surprised by how confident she sounded.

"Seriously!?" Katase asked. The brunette nodded almost immediately.

"He's seemed to turn a new leaf. So why not have a little faith. People change after all."

There was a few murmurs between the girls.

"If Murayama says so..."

"He has kinda changed..."

"He did stand up to Katase too."

"And he did say he'd show _all_ the peep holes."

The girls slowly began to favor Murayama's side, leaving the pinkette to be the final decision. She looked between all of them before turning to Issei. It was hard trusting him, seeing his past. But maybe he finally matured and realized peeping wasn't the only thing in life.

Issei smiled warmly at her and Katase could feel her cheeks warm up just a bit. She quickly shook the feeling away, folded her arms, and turned her head to the side. Classical tsundere response.

"Fine! But you make one slip up and I'll shove this kendo stick so far up your ass you'll have splinters for teeth," she threatened. It made Issei chuckle and she blushed a deeper red. But he bowed formally to them with a big smile across his face.

"Thank you. And please take care of me."

 **Alright, finally done. This chapter took some time but it brings more to the plate. Issei's flipping the script with Rias while also proving his dominance with Raynare. Also, he's now found someone to train him somewhat and I promise he will gain a stronger master down the line.**

 **As for relationships I'm not one hundred percent sure. Hell, I don't have a single girl in mind. So I'm going to let that sink in and be on my way.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


End file.
